


Juguemos al UNO

by maaikuto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Haikyuu - Freeform, Humor, KageHina - Freeform, KageHina Week, Love, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Pro Volleyball Player Hoshiumi Kourai, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Romance, SakuAtsu, SakuAtsu Week, Smut, UNO, Un poco de insinuación de kenhina no hace daño a nadie, Ushiwaka con antifaz de vaquitas mi headcanon fav, bisexual por los hermanos Haiba, el smut es ligero peRDÓN, japan team, ya no sé qué más meter dios odio esto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maaikuto/pseuds/maaikuto
Summary: "Besa a la persona que tienes delante o roba 25 cartas", eso es lo que pone en el comodín personalizable que Yaku le tira a Atsumu, a quién se le olvida por un segundo a quién tiene delante hasta que levanta la vista y le ve a él.A Sakusa.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hakuba Gao & Hoshiumi Kourai, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Miya Atsumu & Ojiro Aran, Miya Atsumu & Yaku Morisuke, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	Juguemos al UNO

**Juguemos al UNO**

**.**

_A lo mejor no lo sabes, pero me brillan mucho los ojos cuando estás a punto de mirarme_

**.**

— Esto —diez minutos antes, Aran había suspirado, sentándose junto a los demás en una de las sillas de suelo del salón de Atsumu que rodeaban la amplia mesa— no va a acabar bien.

Podían haber escogido otra actividad para sus viernes de _hombres y juegos_ (bautizado así por Hoshiumi y Hinata) o, directamente, usar la baraja del _UNO normal_ , la de toda la vida, con los comodines _normales_ como el de prohibir jugar un turno, cambiar el color y la rotación, la de sumar dos y cuatro cartas, _pero_ no. Yaku trajo consigo la baraja _especial_ que incluía las tres cartas personalizables que daban rienda suelta a la peligrosísima imaginación de los más impulsivos y estúpidos de la plantilla de la selección japonesa.

Entre ellos, el propio Morisuke y Atsumu, quienes, para más desgracia, habían sido seleccionados al azar junto a Komori para escribir secretamente los retos en los comodines y darle más emoción, cosa que no podía augurar absolutamente _nada_ bueno.

Aunque, claro, dada la respetable (nótese el grotesco sarcasmo) relación que había entre Atsumu y Yaku con sus _Mori-chan, ¿qué tal el tiempo por ahí abajo?_ (respondidos con una fuerte patada en el culo que le hacía caer al suelo, acompañado de un burlón _no sé, dímelo tú, Atsumu)_ y sus _¡Gran saque, Tsumu, no creo que exista nadie que pueda haberlo hecho peor!_ , lo raro es que todo aquello que involucrara a ese dúo, saliera bien o incluso normal.

— ¡Uno! ¡Toma esa!

— ¡Eso no se puede hacer! ¡Esa regla te la has sacado de los huevos! —Replica Yaku, fulminando a Miya con la mirada porque el muy cobarde se ha encogido en su asiento para alejarse de él y las piernas no le alcanzan para patearle con fuerza.

Sobre la mesa, a la carta de _roba 2_ que ha tirado Ushiwaka, Atsumu ha respondido con un +4.

— Creí que de los huevos salían las crías de los animales ovíparos. —Dice Ushiwaka, grueso y grave, con cinco cartas en su mano y manteniendo su estoica expresión.

— Yaku-kun no se refería a esos huevos, Ushiwaka. —Le sonríe Komori, sentado entre él y Kiyoomi—. Es una manera de hablar con el que se insinúa que la persona ha hecho algo que ha querido por su propia cuenta, sin importarle lo demás.

— ¡Claro que se puede, Mori-chan! —Sobre la conversación de esos dos, Atsumu se burla, ahora con una única carta—. ¡Voy a ganar!

— ¿Qué significa lo que acaba de hacer Atsumu-san? —Pregunta entonces Kageyama, algo confuso.

Ha permanecido fuera de la partida porque no tiene idea de cómo se juega, observándoles con atención y abriendo la boca únicamente para preguntar.

— Al tirar un más dos —le explica Hyakuzawa, que también ha decidido quedar fuera del juego junto a Gao, quién se burla cada que a Hoshiumi le toca robar cartas—, si el siguiente jugador tiene otro más dos o un más cuatro y lo usa, al próximo le toca robar la suma completa. Ushijima tiró un dos y Atsumu un cuatro, por tanto, a Yaku le toca robar seis.

— Ah. ¿Y eso aparece en las reglas?

— La cuenta oficial del juego dijo que está prohibido. —Interviene un sonriente Gao—. Pero el aviso llegó demasiado tarde para el pueblo. 

— ¿Qué pueblo? —Tobio frunce el ceño, confuso—. Estamos en una ciudad.

— Es otra forma de hablar. —Le responde Hyakuzawa, sonriendo con sutilidad mientras la partida sigue con el turno de Aran, quién lanza una carta roja con el número uno.

— ¡Que alguien revierta el sentido de la partida para que pueda devolvérsela! —Yaku alza la voz, ya con las seis cartas nuevas en sus manos, sumándolas a las cuatro que mantenía.

— Alguien no sabe perder. —Canturrea con diversión, sacándole la lengua.

— ¡Yo tomaré venganza, Yaku! —Pero Hoshiumi, entre Aran y Sakusa, enseguida rompe con el momento glorioso de Miya, extrayendo el comodín rojo de revertir, orgulloso al escuchar la queja del _setter_ y el _JÁ_ satisfecho de Morisuke.

— Suerte que Hinata y Bokuto no están. —Murmura por lo bajo Gao, y es que con ambos el ruido se intensifica el cuádruple entre tantos _¡hey, heey, heeey!, ¡no dejéis que me llegue el turno, no lo merezco!, ¡aquí viene la jugada del top1!_ y unos cuantos _¡Es mi turno, es mi turno!, ¡Bokuto-saaan, enséñeme cómo ha hecho eso!, ¡Kageyama, mira qué bueno soy en esto, mira!_

— Cierto. ¿Dónde dijeron que estarían? —Hyakuzawa pregunta, curioso.

— Bokuto pasará el fin de semana con Akaashi y Hinata está cenando con Kozumane.

— ¿KenHina? Pensé que en este au habría mención de KageHina. —Susurra el bloqueador, mirando de reojo a Kageyama, completamente centrado en el juego.

— Dije cenando, no acostándose. —Remarca, sonrojándose con ligereza antes de regresar la atención a la partida que continúa de nuevo con Aran, quien reza en silencio porque todo acabe bien.

Pero Ojiro probablemente haya rezado mal o al ser superior equivocado (otra vez) porque cuando por fin llega el turno de Yaku, la sonrisa _demoníaca_ que esboza pone en alerta a toda la maldita mesa y Atsumu palidece, con el alma escapándosele por la boca y la única carta que le queda en la mano temblando cual hoja de otoño.

Lo _tiene_. Yaku tiene un comodín personalizable. Y no precisamente el de _saca la cabeza por el balcón y grita "¡Soy bisexual, los hermanos Haiba me hicieron bisexual!",_ que escribió el propio Morisuke, ni el de _sácate una foto tocando los bíceps de Iwa-chan sonriendo y envíasela a Oikawa_ , de Miya.

Sino el de Komori (quién ahora se arrepiente un poquito por no haber pensado un reto más sencillo). 

— Que bien sienta la venganza. —Un increíble silencio se asienta en el salón tras sus palabras y Morisuke, con delicadeza, deja la carta sobre el montón.

— ... Te has sacado el comodín de los huevos. —Ushiwaka rompe con el ambiente, usando la nueva expresión que ha aprendido.

"Besa al jugador que tengas delante o roba 25 cartas".

_Besa_ , segunda persona del imperativo _besar_. _Besar_ , acción de tocar presionando ligeramente con los labios a una persona o una cosa, contrayéndolos y separándolos, en señal de _amor_ , _afecto_ , _deseo_ , saludo, respeto, etc.

Miya tiene que besar a la persona que tiene delante o robar 25 cartas, bien, _pero_... _¿a quién_ , piensa boquiabierto, con la mente en blanco, _a quién demonios tenía yo delante?_ Con lentitud, va levantando los ojos de la carta. Siente que los latidos del corazón le martillean los tímpanos, que la sangre le circula a velocidad de vértigo por las venas y la punta de sus dedos le cosquillean.

Pero cuando choca con los ojos de Sakusa, _todo_ se multiplica por mil y el alma se le escapa por la boca. Él también le mira sobre la mascarilla que ha bajado hasta la barbilla, con la sorpresa asomándose entre esos orbes oscuros que, a veces, _solo a veces,_ durante un ratito y en secreto, hacen que Atsumu desee dejarse engullir por ellos.

No sabe cuándo tiempo pasan mirándose entre el jaleo que monta el resto del equipo, quizás tres segundos o quizás una eternidad, pero Miya cierra la boca y desvía la mirada tan pronto como retoma la conciencia. Sus orejas están calientes y ese cosquilleo que sentía en la punta de sus dedos, ahora está en su pecho.

Tiene que _besar_ a la persona que tiene delante. Y delante tiene a Sakusa. O sea que tiene que besar a Sakusa. Él. _Besarle_. Usando los labios. _Tocarle._

— ¡Bien! —Aran trata de poner orden entre Hoshiumi halagando la jugada de un orgulloso Yaku (remarcando que él podría haberlo hecho igual de bien), Kageyama todavía tratando de leer los _kanjis_ con los que está escrito el reto, Gao y Hyakuzawa sorprendidos, Komori boquiabierto mirando a su primo y Ushijima sintiéndose realizado al haber dado uso a su nueva expresión—. Solo es un reto como han sido los demás. Contaré las 25 cartas y seguiremos con el jueg...

— Espera. —Pero esta vez, el que deja mudo al salón interrumpiendo a Ojiro, es Kiyoomi, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y los ojos todavía puestos en Miya mientras frota sus manos entre sí tras aplicarse el desinfectante que ahora descansa sobre la mesa—. Este idiota no ha decidido qué hacer.

Y todas las miradas caen en el _setter_ , quién se tensa en su asiento.

— Es cierto, es Atsumu quien debe decidir si robar o cumplir el reto. —Secunda Kageyama, recordando las normas, y a Miya le entran unas ganas increíbles de cocinar cuervo al vapor.

— Bueno, también es importante la opinión de Omi-Omi, ¿verdad? —En un torpe intento de desviar la atención de sí mismo, alarga su sonrisa, regresando la mirada hacia él—. Ya que es tan _delicado_ con las muestras de afecto —Kiyoomi le fulmina con la mirada, enroscando el tapón del desinfectante para cerrarlo—, estoy seguro de que se negará rotundament...

— Me da igual.

_Qué_.

La mitad de la plantilla se queda muda y a Atsumu se le funde la última neurona que le funciona. Ha dicho que _le da igual_. Que.Le.Da.Igual.Que.Le.Bese.

_Mierda._

— ¡Entonces elige beso! —Korai, como buen defensor de los desmadres que sería capaz de meter la cabeza en un tanque de pirañas antes que ser un cobarde que se declina por lo fácil (véase aquí robar las 25 cartas), exclama, golpeando la mesa.

— Alguien no tiene un buen perder. —Canturrea Yaku, para rematar.

Cuervo al vapor con suflé de gaviota y paté de gato, sí, suena apetecible.

— Oi, oi —trata de retomar las riendas, soltando una risa que maquilla sus horribles ganas de ponerse a llorar—, os veo mucho más motivados ahora que durante los entrenamientos.

— Nos motivamos cada vez que fracasas.

— Ya me clavaste el comodín, ¿por qué no cierras esa boquita? —Tensa la curva en sus labios, doblando la carta en su mano y Yaku se encoge de hombros con diversión.

— Haya paz, amigos. —Ojiro esboza sus labios en una nerviosilla sonrisa.

— El que debería cerrar la boquita y estar usándola ahora mismo eres tú, Atsumu.

— Quieres que la use contigo, ¿eh?

— Oi, Atsumu.

— ¿Crees que serás capaz de ello?

— Yaku, por favor.

El resto de la plantilla alterna sus ojos de Atsumu a Yaku y de Yaku a Atsumu como si estuvieran viendo un partido de tenis; algunos indiferentes porque sus tira y afloja son el pan de cada día, otros con gran interés por ver cómo Yaku humillará a Atsumu esta vez y Sakusa con los labios fruncidos en una mueca hastía.

— No me subestimes, Mori-chan.

— Me das oportunidades para hacerlo, no puedo evitarlo.

Aran se pellizca el puente de la nariz. Al cuerno la paciencia.

— Lo que yo sí no voy a poder evitar es golpearte para hacerte encog...

— ¡Ushijima!

— Enseguida. —Y el cañón de la selección golpea la cabeza de Atsumu desde atrás, interrumpiendo bruscamente su amenaza y arrancándole un alarido de dolor.

— Oh, le dio con la zurda. —Silba impresionado Korai, estirando su brazo para atrapar un poco de mochis de la bolsa que Gao, al comienzo de la discusión, ha abierto a falta de palomitas.

— ¿¡Por qué ha sido eso?! —Lloriquea, sobándose la cabeza antes de voltearse para mirar a Wakatoshi.

— ¡Pft, te lo merec...! —Pero Yaku no se queda atrás y Aran, con la confianza sembrada desde la primera convocatoria del equipo, golpea también la cabeza del líbero, irrumpiéndole.

— ¡Ya hemos tenido suficiente! —Resopla, fulminando con la mirada a Miya cuando éste ha estado a punto de abrir la boca para burlarse de Morisuke—. ¡Decide de una maldita vez, Atsumu!

— ¿Decidir el qué? —Nervioso, se hace el loco, todavía con las manos en la cabeza.

— Que si me vas a besar o no. —Antes de que Aran pueda responder, Kiyoomi se le adelanta, apropiándose de las miradas—. ¿O eres malo hasta para eso? —Y _sonríe_. El jodido le sonríe al igual que si estuvieran en un partido y hubiera hecho el primer servicio _ace_ , retándole en silencio a que tratase de hacer el siguiente.

Y a que le bese. Le está retando a que le bese, como si supiera que lo ha estado soñando durante meses, como si supiera la cantidad de veces que se ha preguntado si sus labios sabrán a ciruela por el bálsamo labial que usa, como si supiera que realmente _muere_ por hacerlo, como si supiera las _ganas_ que le tiene. 

Gao, tan boquiabierto como los demás, golpea la mano de Tobio cuando éste trata también de robarle algún mochi.

— ¿De verdad quieres que lo haga, Omi-Omi? —Le devuelve la sonrisa, aun con las orejas rojas porque si le ha retado, ahora que _asuma_ las consecuencias.

— Solo si besas mejor que sirves.

Komori tose para cubrir su sonrisa, Yaku, Gao y Korai sueltan una potente carcajada, Aran se replantea seriamente pedirse la baja en el equipo por un par de meses, Hyakuzawa y Tobio engullen los mochis aprovechando la distracción, Ushijima intenta comprender la relación entre besar y servir y Miya tensa un poco más su sonrisa, con la vena palpitándole en la frente. ¿Por qué demonios le gusta ese maníaco de la mascarilla? A él también le gustaría saber la respuesta.

— Tengo servicios _muy_ buenos, pero mejor será que lo compruebes tú mismo.

Pero no se va a dejar humillar más. Al menos por hoy.

Arrastra la silla hacia atrás y se levanta, con la expectación candente en el ambiente. Rodea la mesa, con su corazón rebotándole a cada paso que da hacia delante, más y más cerca de Kiyoomi, que le ha seguido con los ojos. Se agacha cuando Komori se aparta para dejarle espacio y Yaku saca el móvil, dispuesto a grabar cada maldito segundo para enviárselo a Osamu y conseguir suministros gratuitos de onigiris por tres meses, como mínimo.

— Espero que te hayas cepillado los dientes y lavado bien las manos. —Le advierte cuando ya le tiene delante, inclinado a él, con una mano apoyada en el respaldo de la silla y la otra en el tatami.

— Obviamente. ¿Quién te crees que soy? —Sonríe molesto, a centímetros de su rostro, perdiéndose en cada detalle que sus ojos absorben, sedientos, olvidándose que hay más gente alrededor y centrándose solo en él.

Y es que Sakusa es una auténtica obra de arte. 

Tiene unos rizos tiernos que caen sobre su frente y que desea tirar con suavidad solo para divertirse al verlos rebotar como muelles. Unas cejas gruesas y los dos lunares perfectamente alineados sobre una de ellas que quiere acariciar con sus labios. Unos ojos más profundos e increíbles que ahora se centran _únicamente_ en _él_. Una nariz perfilada que arruga cuando está molesto. Y unos labios gruesos que suelen estar cubiertos por la molesta mascarilla, pero que ahora tiene delante. _Para él_.

— No quieras saber mi respuesta. —Le habla y Atsumu jura que su voz se ha agravado y ha bajado un poco el volumen.

_Joder, incluso con tu actitud de mierda eres guapísimo,_ se le escapa el pensamiento, así como se le escapa la mirada hacia sus labios.

— Cállate y cierra los ojos, Omi. —Él también habla en bajito, con las mejillas ya arreboladas y la vergüenza comenzando a surgir tímidamente. Le tiemblan un poquito las piernas y siente cosquilleos por todo el cuerpo.

Sakusa rueda sus ojos antes de cerrarlos y respirar hondo. Miya pasa su lengua por sus labios, aferrándose con un poco más de fuerza a la silla antes de aproximar poco a poco su rostro al de él, inclinándola hacia un lado, buscando el mejor ángulo mientras entrecierra sus ojos. La piel se le eriza cuando siente su respiración. El corazón hace temblar sus tímpanos, la sangre quema por sus venas. Todo está en silencio, al menos para él.

Cierra sus ojos cuando sus narices se rozan y una corriente electrizante recorre su columna cuando por fin sus labios se tocan. Son suaves, mucho más que en sus sueños, y cuando mueve los suyos, encajándolos con los de él como si fueran dos piezas perfectas de un puzle, _nota_ el labial y el sabor a ciruela y, maldita sea, _le está besando_ y le gusta. Podía hacerlo toda su vida y no se cansaría, nunca.

No sabe cuánto tiempo duran (según el móvil de Yaku, seis segundos) hasta que finalmente tiene que separarse. Los ojos de ambos van abriéndose de a poco, encontrándose, repletos de la misma emoción que hacen brillar sus orbes. Es leve, pero Miya percibe el rubor en las mejillas de Kiyoomi y eso sacude su corazón.

Suelta la silla y se endereza todavía arrodillado en el suelo, con los labios cosquilleantes sazonados en labial de ciruela.

— ¡Increíble, Miya! —Korai exclama, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. ¡Cumpliste el reto!

— Sí, lo hice —Carraspea cuando su voz tiembla, escuchándose más aguda—. Así que me... me vuelvo a mi silla. —Habla, a punto de alzarse y regresar a su asiento.

Sin embargo, sus piernas fallan en ese momento y cae de culo ahogando un grito, sobresaltando a la mayoría. Se quedan en silencio durante dos pesados segundos hasta que Yaku suelta una pedorreta para ocultar su risa.

— Torpe. —Escucha el sutil susurro de Kiyoomi antes de que Korai intervenga.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Perfectamente. —Responde como si nada, alzándose esta vez sin problemas para retomar el camino hacia su asiento.

— Eh... bien. —Aran parpadea, todavía asombrado porque Atsumu siga vivo tras besar en la _boca_ a Kiyoomi—. Entonces, podemos seguir con la partida. Ushiwaka, tu turno. —Avisa cuando el setter ya está de nuevo en su silla, tomando la única carta que le queda.

Pero Wakatoshi no saca carta todavía, se queda observando a Miya con tanta intensidad que Hyakuzawa teme por un segundo que se le lance encima en cualquier momento y se queden con un armador menos en la plantilla.

— ¿Qué? —Atsumu frunce ligeramente el ceño, alejándose un poco del atacante—. ¿Vas a volver a golpearme? ¡No hice nada malo esta vez, todo fue consentido!

_¿Podría tener cinco minutos de normalidad?_ , se lamenta Aran, reteniendo el impulso de golpearse contra la mesa mientras Kiyoomi pone mala cara, pensando seriamente que la mesa se aprovecharía mejor si se la tirase a Miya.

— No lo especificaba. —Habla, entrecerrando un poco sus ojos, confundiendo al resto.

— ¿De qué demonios hablas?

— Que el reto no especificaba dónde debía ser el beso.

Silencio. Un largo silencio hasta que Gao suspira y se levanta de la silla.

— Voy a por más mochis. —Avisa, recibiendo el visto bueno silencioso de Hyakuzawa y Tobio, con las mejillas repletas de dulces.

Aran finalmente deja caer su rostro contra la mesa en un golpe seco, Komori no sabe dónde meterse, Atsumu enrojece hasta la raíz en un pestañeo, Kiyoomi se cubre el rostro con la palma de su mano y Yaku estalla a carcajada limpia junto a Hoshiumi.

Va a ser una noche larga, muy larga.

...

El reloj marca las tres de la madrugada. En el salón se escucha la sinfonía de acompasadas respiraciones y suaves ronquitos del equipo nipón (a falta de Bokuto, claro) desde hace media hora. Cada uno está en su futón: Yaku abrazando la almohada sobre la que babea, Hoshiumi espatarrado como estrella de mar, con un brazo y una pierna sobre Gao que descansa bocabajo con una mueca molesta. Hinata (que ha regresado justo cuando preparaban el salón para dormir) acurrucado contra el pecho de Kageyema, quién parece comer algo asqueroso en sueños. Ushijima bocarriba, usando el antifaz con estampado de vaquitas que Tendou le regaló en su cumpleaños y Hyakuzawa, Aran y Komori acostados como los personajes normales que son. Todos duermen profundamente.

O _casi_ todos.

Hay dos futones vacíos junto a Komori y Aran y quienes deberían estar ahí han preferido cumplir un sueño que soñarlo.

Bueno, medio cumplirlo porque el sueño de Atsumu es acorralar a Sakusa contra la pared de su habitación para comerle la boca y no al revés, pero hace tres besos y una caricia en la base de su espalda que ya no le importa. De hecho, le está _encantando_ tanto que incluso ha olvidado también cómo mierda han llegado hasta ese punto. Aunque, para resumir, Miya no podía dormir y al notar que Kiyoomi tampoco, comenzó a molestarle en susurros desde su futón, llamándole _Omi-Omi_ hasta que le hartó, recibió un fastidioso _qué quieres_ y, con la borrachera de un beso todavía fresco y el sueño amainando su razón, le preguntó si quería volver a _saborear_ su mejor saque.

Sus labios se amoldan beso tras beso, sus lenguas se divierten buscándose y encontrándose y los suspiros se entremezclan en el aliento compartido al son de sus cinturas que se restriegan a cada mínimo movimiento. Y es que la mano de Sakusa está bien aferrada a su cadera, apegándola a la suya, obligando también a que sus miembros se rocen endurecidos y latiendo por un poco de atención tras la tela de sus pijamas porque si él tiene que pasarlo mal ahí abajo, ese idiota también. 

Jadean cuando alejan sus bocas para respirar, abriendo sus ojos lentamente para observarse. Sus figuras están bañadas en la luz anaranjada de la única lamparita encendida, acentuando las sombras y el deseo en cada mirada. Una de las manos de Tsumu (limpias tras 30 segundos de lavado con agua y jabón, eso sí) acuna el rostro de Kiyoomi mientras la otra se ha hundido por completo en esos rizos, despeinándolos.

— Ahora —le habla, ronco y con la respiración agitada, mientras sonríe con diversión bajo sus mejillas arreboladas, jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello—, ¿mis saques son increíbles o no?

Sakusa responde con una mueca hastía, fulminándole con la mirada. Quiere rociarle de arriba abajo con espray desinfectante, pero _mierda_ no puede. No cuando le está mirando con esos ojos cristalinos sobre mejillas sonrojadas y labios húmedos, sutilmente hinchados por la cantidad de besos y mordiscos. Si es que debería incluso estar hasta asqueado por compartir saliva con ese germen personificado, sin embargo, piensa que _está bien_. Que, si es Atsumu, está bien.

— Cállate. —Y vuelve a besarle porque sabe que con palabras no basta. Usa su mano libre para tomarle del mentón y abrir su boca en busca de más que Atsumu le da encantado porque también quiere.

Quiere dar y recibir _más_ , por eso se le escapa una sonrisa juguetona cuando la mano que sujeta su mentón comienza a descender lentamente por su torso, serpenteando, estremeciendo su piel a su paso, haciéndole gemir con suavidad cuando sus dedos rozan uno de sus pezones, hasta que llegan a la cintura del pijama.

— Ki... —jadea, apenas capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos, estirando su cuello hacia un lado cuando Sakusa desciende hasta su garganta— Kiyoomi —gime con lentitud, saboreando cada sílaba, sonriendo con picardía al sentir cómo él se aferra con más fuerza su cintura, mordiéndole la piel con un sutil gruñido—. ¿Qué? —Se inclina un poquito más para acercar su boca a su oído—. ¿Te pone que diga tu nombre, Kiyoomi? —Continúa molestándole, susurrándole ronco y grave—. Puedo hacerlo también durante los partidos, ¿sabes? _Deja que te la coloque, Kiyoomi. Golpéala bien fuerte, Kiyoomi. Mete uno más, Kiyoomi. Sigue así, Kiyo_ ¡Ah! —Pero su voz se corta para dar paso a un gemido de sorpresa cuando Sakusa mete la mano en su pantalón, agarrando con fuerza su miembro endurecido sobre la tela de su bóxer, arrebatándole el aliento, haciéndole temblar las piernas y obligándole a que se aferre a sus hombros.

Está _tan_ sensible. 

— Dije que te calles. —Impone con firmeza, alzando su rostro del cuello enrojecido para buscar su mirada.

Atsumu trata de recuperar el aliento, volviéndose casi imposible porque la mano de Sakusa comienza a moverse de arriba abajo tortuosamente lento. Apoya su cabeza contra la puerta de su habitación, sin romper el contacto visual, mientras se muerde el labio, dejándose llevar un poquito por esa sensación tan jodidamente placentera. Su cuerpo está _caliente_ y la mente nublada con Kiyoomi y solo Kiyoomi; con lo bien que huele ese gel hidroalcohólico que usa, a lo jodidamente bien que besa para ser un amargado que evita el contacto físico, a lo _celestial_ que es tener su mano contra su polla, lo fascinante que se siente _sentirle_.

— Llé... llévame a la cama —pide jadeante y Sakusa lo ve, ve cómo las pupilas de Atsumu engullen el iris de sus ojos— y me lo pensaré. —Sonríe otra vez, con esa curva fastidiosamente peligrosa que provoca un _noséqué_ en su pecho.

— Eres peor que una pandemia. —Le fulmina con la mirada, pero saca la mano de su pantalón y le toma del brazo, tirando de él hacia la cama.

Miya alarga su sonrisa, dejándose caer de espaldas sobre el colchón. Rodea su cuello una vez más cuando Sakusa se acuesta sobre él, con una rodilla a cada lado de su cintura. Sus labios vuelven a buscarse sedientos como unos extraviados varados en medio del Sáhara, besándose y besándose con más fervor, bebiendo hasta secar el oasis.

Las manos del más joven se aferran a los bordes de su camisa y Atsumu arquea su espalda cuando comienza a deslizarla hacia arriba, ayudándole a quitársela. La lanza hacia la silla del escritorio (porque se niega que toque el suelo) y durante un breve instante, contempla casi embelesado el torso del colocador, teñida en tez clara, con los músculos marcados ahí donde deberían gracias al machaque constante durante los entrenamientos.

No lo admitiría en alto jamás, pero Atsumu tiene un atractivo _único_.

— ¿Impresionado? —Salvo por esa bocaza que trae—. Todavía no has visto nada. —Añade. Kiyoomi, con una mueca de fastidio, alza sus ojos hacia su rostro, pero no puede evitar sorprenderse un poquito al verle sonrojado y con sus labios curvándose vacilantes, como si se avergonzara de lo que acaba de decir.

_No te avergüences de lo que tú has dicho, idiota_ , piensa, llevando su mano al bolsillo de su propio pijama bajo la atenta mirada de Miya, quién comienza a notar cómo el calor se funde bajo su ombligo, extendiéndose como una marea de caramelo empalagoso. Ahora mismo se siente como una protagonista de los mangas shoujo que lee Yaku (o uno de los protagonistas de los mangas yaoi de Suna, da igual), con el corazón enloquecido pensando que Kiyoomi sacará un condón y lo abrirá con la boca en esa pose _cool_ y sensual.

Pero esa emoción (y nueva fantasía sexual) se desinfla como un globo cuando ve el gel desinfectante.

_Me tiene que estar jodiendo_.

— ¿Creíste que seguiría tocándote sin limpiarme las manos antes? —Cuestiona Sakusa cuando ve la mueca del setter, vertiendo un poco de ese gel en la palma de una de sus manos. 

— Acabas de mandar a la mierda el _mood_ , ¿sabes?

— Já —suelta una risa provocadora, terminando de desinfectarse. Cierra el bote y se inclina sobre Miya, estirando su brazo para dejarlo sobre la mesita—, ¿ya se te bajó? ¿tan poca resistencia tienes? —Arquea una ceja, descendiendo la mirada hacia el rubio, quién frunce el ceño con una tensa sonrisa.

— Pft, ¿poca resistencia yo? ¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Un erizo de mar? —Intenta hacerse el gracioso, pero a juzgar por el intenso silencio y la mirada hostigada de Kiyoomi, ha fallado (otra vez). Lo que pagaría porque apareciera Shoyo y le riera la gracia—. ¡Vale, no hace falta que me mires así! ¿¡Vamos a seguir o no?! —Se altera un poquito, enrojeciendo.

Sakusa aguanta un poco el tipo, antes de dejar que sus labios se curven en una sonrisa más ligera.

— Solo si te callas. —Responde para después comerle la boca, dejando que su mano (ahora limpia y desinfectada) navegue finalmente por la cálida piel de Atsumu.

**Author's Note:**

> me duele muchísimo no haber incluido a los dos soles de mi vida aka bokuto y hinata, pero es la primera vez que manejo a tantísimos personajes a la vez y tenía miedo de cagarla ashfjask
> 
> Si bien el atsuhina me tiene loca el sakuatsu ya es otro nivel :') Es el primero que hago de esta poderosisima ship y con un ligero smut, ¡ojalá les haya gustado tanto como a mi me ha gustado escribirlo! «3
> 
> Maybe nos volveremos a leer, no sé cuándo pero espero que pronto ahre
> 
> ¡Que la vida les sea tan radiante como la sonrisa de shooooyooo!


End file.
